


Princesses don't marry for love

by gingeroseBRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Violence, Castration, Dead People, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Harems, Korean Characters, Marriage of Convenience, Middle Ages, Princes & Princesses, Princesse Rose Tico, Prisoner of War, Psychological Drama, Sex, Sexy Hux, Slaves, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/gingeroseBRen
Summary: The Palace life is not as beautiful as it may seem from the outside. Once you get there, you may never get out alive.Yuong Tiko - the young Princess of Heys Minor runs to the square to look at the goods brought from the war. However, instead of her favorite fabrics and all sorts of jewelry, she sees an unusual ginger-haired, green-eyed young man who should be publicly executed along with the rest of the prisoners of war.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Princesses don't marry for love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princesses don't marry for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146090) by [Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez). 



> Thank you very-very much, my beta [MgraHAnamcara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgraHAnamcara) ❤️
> 
> P. S. Манипы были сделаны ещё в январе, позже я снова пересмотрела нарезки по любимым дорамам, и они вдохновили меня на закос под Корё эпохи Чосон. Так же давно прельщала идея о пленниках и невольниках, ещё с начала работы "Заставь меня жить".

Yuong was running along the palace wall, breaking away from the lady of the court who was watching her, and hoped that she was not late yet. Of course, her act was risky to the point of insanity, because if one of the family found out that she left the palace without permission and escort, and even in such a turbulent time, she wouldn’t escape punishment. Yuong pulled the hood of her cloak over her face so that none of the passing townspeople would recognize her and report to the queen, but the fear of being recognized still pursued her. The screams at the entrance gate in the square were still clearly audible, so princess Tico was guided by them, because where the crowd was, the most interesting things usually happened. Today her father and his retinue would return from the war, and Yuong needed to get back to the palace before he arrived, but first, with one eye, she took a look at the turmoil in the square. When the military action ended, the warriors returned with the merchants bringing the most diverse goods: starting from the various fabrics that Yuong liked to look at, ending with the slaves, most of whom ended up in the Palace.

If they were the enemy camp’s soldiers, they were usually immediately executed in public after being subjected to the people’s vengeance with wrath, fury and rage. Certainly, those who got into the Palace had an equally sad fate, according to the young Tico, because all of them became the property of the king. He could be extremely cruel to the slaves, as his sons too, furthermore, being someone's property was quite humiliating. If Yuong herself had to become a servant or one of the mistresses, she would rather take her own life, than agree to such a thing. 

Yuong wedged herself into a row of tightly standing paupers, who were screaming in eager rivalry and shouting curses and threats somewhere ahead.  
Yuong had cautiously looked around, covering half of her face with a hood and making sure that no one she knew was nearby, she turned away. Tico squeezed into the next line thanking fate her height and strong build that let her do it. However, through her modest growth, she couldn't look at what was happening in the center, behind seemingly endless rows of ragged citizens, beggars, old men, children, and women. The screams continued, and something from the center got continuously excited and without provocation from those violent folk. Her curiosity got the better of her prudence, and before long. 

Yuong stopped searching in the quest for palace servants who could be sent by the queen to search for Yuong if the queen found her missing.  
Ultimately from the disturbance of strangers pushed by her, Yuong was like she thought in the penultimate ring, then there were the guards and the perpetrators of this madness. She thrust her head between an unpleasant banged up vagabond who was shaking his hat at someone unknown and an elderly woman lamenting that they were not barbarians and that someone should be set free. Tico had waited until the warrior standing in front of her moved a little to the side, and then she had a good view of what was happening in the center. Yuong stifled a gasp of fright, for at that moment someone held before her a man who had been tortured to death: on this occasion instead of goods, only slaves were being brought to the city. They didn't bring any fabrics, oddities, or animals, not even any new weapons that she could buy. There on the square were people who were beaten and exhausted by the long march, whose fate was decided by rich people and the king. If Yuong was a man, an affluent man, who, unlike a woman (even of noble birth), had more rights, and could reveal herself, she would purchase everyone and set them free, because there is nothing more terrible than what appeared before her eyes. Yuong looked at the line of people tied to each other with ropes like animals, ragged and dirty, covered in blood and rags blackened by road dust and dirt. Some of the peasants who surrounded them threw stones at them, and from time to time a slave was sure to fall to the ground, where they were) beaten to death (bludgeon to death) by common people or armed guards. Some prisoners of war were brought to the posts, some were already tied to them, under the sun their skin scorched, the thirsty prisoners no longer even shouted, and some were beaten with bamboo sticks as punishment for some offense. Tico was unable to look at the atrocities committed by the townspeople using sticks and stones and so she turned away. She looked at those who could still be saved, but there weren't many of them. One exclamation from her side, and the cry would be support, the crowd would pick up any offer. An angry mob that would tear anyone apart, especially if the enemy was involved, but there were also ordinary slaves among all these people. There were not only prisoners. Yuong was against wars and battles, against any violence, she sincerely did not understand why all issues should be resolved by bloodshed! Someone nearby screamed. Tico turned. The fallen young man was being dragged along the ground: apparently, the guard who had led him had not stinted to hit the prisoner who had been barely walking, with a whip. A new streak of blood appeared next to the first, followed by another, continuing to slash his back, slightly covered by torn cloth. The stranger's unfamiliar clothing and unusual hair color gave him away as an outlander. Yuong wanted to shout out that he was not to be touched but such an action on her part could lead to various unpleasant events. The stranger raised his head with difficulty, squinting against the sun and trying to see the tormentor in the bright sunlight, and Tico's heart ached at the sight. It hurt to see his eyes. 

Not to delay, the recumbents are finished off on the spot, the crowd was too eager for spectacles and bloodshed in regard to the prisoners! If only this poor man had been sent to the Royal Palace, she would have figured out how to help him. One life saved, that was something!  
Yuong threw a few coins at the guard's feet, and the guard, greedy and covetous, stooped to pick up the offering, not even bothering to look at the bearer. 

"Get him to the Palace!" in a rough voice that sounded like a man's, Yuong shouted as loudly as possible so that the guard could hear her. Several people looked at her, but Tico covered her face with her cloak. She covered her face from everyone, but not from the young man who was now looking at her. Their eyes met. Light-colored eyes were unusual for the local dark-eyed people and the eyes of the stranger looked at her entreatingly. His battered haggard face tensed every time the lash came down between his shoulder blades, leaving a bloody mark. He would close his eyes, catch his breath, and in a moment find her again in the crowd, among the cruel people who wanted him dead. He was hoping for her help.

"To the Palace with him!" Yuong shouted again, throwing a few more coins, and this time the crowd's support was received. She could hear the excitement of the people who finally found her suggestion very reasonable. In the Palace, a variety of curiosities were valued, and here, a man with such an unusual appearance that the king would certainly appreciate such an offering. The guard removed the money and lifted the prisoner from the ground with a single jerk, pulling the rope that bound the young man's thin arms. The slave struggled to stay on his feet. Suddenly, there was a horse neighing at the gate, punctuated by the sound of hooves, and Yuong knew it was time. She couldn't risk staying in the square any longer, it was too dangerous in the first ring of the crowd. This was her father, who has returned, and she must meet him with the others at the Palace, and put on her holiday attire instead of this one. Hoping that fate would have mercy on the unfortunate stranger, Tico squeezed back into the crowd to blend in.


End file.
